


Lifeless without you

by firedancer123



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: F/M, Literature, fan fiction, imported from deviant art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedancer123/pseuds/firedancer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my ancient Storm Hawks works that I brought over from DA.... Pirow forever! Please pardon the errors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeless without you

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey ya! Sorry I havent updated in a while but, I'm more of a reader than a writer. This is a one shot. I do not own the storm hawks. I do own the cloud dragons. I'll finish my other story eventually.  
> A scream is heard.  
> Emily: Finally, I was wondering how long it would take Finn to out figure that I broke all his rock/hard rock records and his guitar. (smiles)  
> Piper rushes in.  
> Piper: Thank you!  
> Me: (rolls eyes and sighs) Meanwhile, on with this one.

Piper lay on her bed, sobbing. Aerrow still wasnt back. Hell, he hadnt even contacted them. Everyones hope was dwindling. Finn hardly joked around. Junko rarely even looked at his junk collection. Piper hadnt touched her crystals in days. He had been missing for four months. He had finally had enough of dark ace always getting away and had set out to kill him once and for all. Just before he left, they had confessed their feelings and shared their first real kiss. She knew he was alive. He loved her. She loved him. He couldnt have died, not yet. After the first month, the storm hawks had joined up with the cloud dragons. It was by order of the council, join or disband. There was a knock at her door.  
"Piper. Ax and Junko just finished revamping and juicing up your heliscooter." Emily, the sky knight and crystal specialist for the Cloud Dragons, said sticking her head through the door and into the room. "Thinking about him?" she asked. Piper nodded.  
"I know hes alive." The blue haired crystal specialist said. She stood up and opened the door fully. "I'm gonna go for a ride." She said.  
Emily nodded. Pipers eyes were red rimmed as were Emilys. Next to Radarr and Piper, Emily showed the most visible signs of grief. She and Aerrow had gotten along really well, so well that they were as close as they were to each other as they were to any one on their squadrons. Besides the normal red rimmed eyes and nose, Emily, being linked directly to the pyrus crystal in her arm, showed a few other signs. Her signs had been slower to show but more drastic when they did. Her pyrus crystal, that normally glowed flickering reds and oranges, now glowed a pale peach. Her skin, without the light of her pyrus crystal, was sickly pale. Everything about her seemed to pale. Her hair lost its healthy sheen. As piper passed her, she grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Let me know if you need to talk. I lost Ax once. My squad will tell you, I was a complete wreck." Emily said, hugging the girl she had come to love as a sister. Anyone who had not known them before would find it hard to believe that these two had known each others names and nothing else. The black haired pyro used the edge of her sleeve to wipe the few tears off of the girls face and let her go.  
Piper walked quickly down the halls of the Basilisk towards the hangar. Upon reaching it, she towards her heliscooter and took off at full speed. In no time the Basilisk and Condor were no more than black specs in the distance. She was about to turn back when she saw a column of black smoke rising from a clearing in the forested terra below her. Sighing, she dived downwards to investigate. What she saw shocked her.  
It was the remains of a crashed skimmer. But just any skimmer. No, this was his skimmer, easily identified by the red and blue storm hawk on the wings. It had some how remained undamaged. Pipers breath caught in her throat. If his skimmer is here, then he was here too. Just then a flash of red hot something caught her eye in the bushes that surrounded the clearing. It couldnt be, could it? A groan came from the same area. Piper started forward.  
"A-Ae-Aerrow?"  She whispered, her throat cracking. It was the first time she had said his name since he left. It felt good. Another groan answered her. She rushed forward and pulled the red head out of the bushes. The branches ripped at her clothes, but she didnt care. "Aerrow?" she said kneeling down next to him. His emerald eyes opened to slits.  
"P-Piper? Is this real?" he muttered. Grabbing her pack, she reached into it and pulled out the water bottle. Her heart was about to burst with joy. It was he. He was battered, bruised, and bloody. But, it was him.  
"Definitely." She said smiling. She held his torso up and leaned it against hers so he could drink. When he had finished, she had placed him gently back on the ground. She took the bottle and capped it. She turned back to put it back in her bag. When she turned back, his eyes were closed. Her dark hands immediately flew to his neck searching desperately for a pulse. When she felt a weak one beneath her fingertips, she let out the breath she hadnt realized shed been holding. Turning back to her pack once again, she withdrew her radio and her first aid kit. Carefully, she removed his armor plates. He was just unconscious. She completely bandaged his lower legs. Cutting the gauze, she pulled out a roll of medical tape and sealed the gauze bandage. She moved onto his upper legs. That done she moved to his torso. She took one look at the remains of his shirt and pulled it off and chucked it into the smoking remains of his skimmer. Looking down at her sky knight, she blushed. No matter how many times they went to Tropica, she never could get over how perfect his chest was. Even through the blood, one would have to be blind to miss his perfect six-pack. Cleaning the blood away she saw wound that had turned her shirt red. A long ran diagonal from his left shoulder to his right hip. If dark ace (or dumb asshole, whichever you prefer) wasnt dead already, he was going to wish he was when she got her hands on him. Wrapping the wound in ten or so layers of gauze, she stopped most of the bleeding. She wiped her bloody hands on her pants and flicked on her radio. It let out a high piercing sound as she tuned it to the basilisks station.  
"Ow! Damn!" Numair, the pilot of the basilisk, swore loudly.  
"Numair, get Emily for me." Piper said rolling her eyes. It wasnt really necessary to call for the sky knight. Foul language on her ship drew her like bees to honey.  
"Numair! Mind your language!" Emily barked.  
"Sorry Piper just tuned in with her radio on." He said. "Next time girl, give me some warning or something." Piper heard and giggled.  
"No longer your conversation." Emily said, followed by the sound of her picking up the radio and moving towards her room. "Whats up girl?"  
"Youll never believe who Ive found." Piper said. "Get the condor and the basilisk here A.S.A.P.!"  
"I think I know who you found. Theres only one person who can make you THAT excited." The sky knight answered. "Were coming. By the time we get there Radarr will be awake." After Aerrow left, Radarr wouldnt eat, sleep, or drink. They had been forced to put him under sedatives and an IV drip.  
"Kay. See ya soon." Piper said turning off the radio. Looking back at Aerrow she saw two things, 1. He was awake and 2. He was trying to sit up with out success.  
"Here, let me help you." she said. Reaching over, she helped him sit against the side of her heliscooter.  
"Might I ask what happened to my shirt?" he said, grinning. Piper blushed.  
"Well it was in shreds and I needed to bandage that chest wound of yours. It came off and went into the fire that is the remains of your skimmer." She stammered. She finally looked him in the eye. It had been so long since piper had seen those emerald eyes. So long since she had felt his strong arms comfort her. What happened next was out of her control; it was all in the hand of fate. She leaned in and crushed her lips to his. Aerrows eyes widened in shock at first then closed peacefully in bliss, like the navigators. His hands previously sitting on the ground came up to the small of her back and pulled her closer. She moved from sitting next to him to straddling him, being careful to avoid his wounds.  
"This was much better." she thought. One of his hands lifted. Said hand intertwined itself in her hair. Her hands roamed up his chest, over his shoulders, and tangled themselves in his ruby red hair. She tilted he head to the side deepening the kiss. His tongue pressed against her teeth asking for entrance. She moaned in the kiss and let him in. their tongues memorized the others mouth till they knew it as well as their own. About five minutes later there was a cough.  
"Am I interrupting anything?" a voice asked. They broke apart both blushing furiously. Piper breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the black and silver feathers of Emilys flight crystal generated wings.  
"Come on you love birds, the rest of the gang still dont have a clue whats goin on." She said gesturing to the floating ships above them and a few miles off. She pulled out a stretcher and attached on end to Pipers heliscooter. They lifted Aerrow onto it and she grabbed the other end. Piper got on and started the ignition. Emily spread her wings.  
"Hold on!" Emily warned Aerrow as they took off towards the waiting ships.


End file.
